


First Boy

by Dogstoevski



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I have never wrote fluff before omg, M/M, i wrote this on train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogstoevski/pseuds/Dogstoevski
Summary: They fight and then they kiss kiss fall in love





	First Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on train and I didn't sleep at all last night so maybe my brain's not working ATM. FLUFF HAPPENED and I don't even like fluff. Gimme angst and violence and I'm motherfucking up!!! Idk so fluff times happened and I'm impressed I wrote something this sugar-y. Maybe I'm broken. It's ok.

Keith doesn't move or say anything when he leaves the house with a decent kick to the door. Lance takes five false steps and then leans to door, covering his ear to the wood just to hear a little bit better. Soon after, he hears Keith walk inside the small apartment but the steps quiet down eventually and he sighs silently, not knowing what to do.

"I can see your shitty hair, sharpshooter."

Lance jumps to the sound and immediately turns to the door with wide eyes of a caught child, stealing pair of cookies from the jar. It would be hilarious to Keith, while he spies the more taller looking guy than he actually is from the door hole, if he wasn't so mad at Lance.

"You tricked me!" Lance shrieks and there's harsh blush on his cheeks now, outstandingly embarrassed of his act of leaving the house but not quite making it to the car.

"And you tricked me. Five steps, was it?" Keith says, but there's no humor in his voice like usually and it makes Lance feel even more hopeless. They bicker a lot but it is mostly in the name of fun, or at least it had been that way, for past couple of months in two years of knowing each other. There has been times things have got out of control though, and made them both feel bad about it after.

Lance sighs eventually, running his long and tanned fingers through his short brown hair but still surprisingly keeping eye contact with the door hole. Keith knows that if he opened the door now, Lance wouldn't be able to look him in the eye so he just stares him through the hole and places his hands both side of it to see better. It hurts to look at him but Keith doesn't back down to emotions, he has learned to go through them with a force so the unnecessary thoughts would go away faster. Better to just face the world than turn back to it but Lance is different, and Keith sees from his posture, that he's about to abandon him here.

"Don't go." Keith rushes.

"You... want me to stay?" Lance asks, lowering his arm from his hair but his fingers fidget on the hem of his blue shirt, that meddles in the colors of his eyes that seem very bright in the morning light.

"No." Comes muddled answer through the door and the frustration kicks in. Lance's posture changes again to more sure of himself and ready to fight. Keith knows him good though so he doesn't give Lance time to yell at him about how fucking stupid Keith is and his mullet probably has over heated his brain, that's currently size of a peanut but probably just got smaller.

"I'm still mad at you, I just want to deal with this sooner than later." Keith explains to Lance.

"And why exactly didn't you say so before. You were silent half and an hour that I was inside the apartment. I tried to talk to you." Frustration doesn't suit Lance. His face becomes crunched and seems much older, giving him lines that not used to be there and Keith feels somewhat bad at continuing the fight through the door, but the neighbors wouldn't care.

"No you didn't." Keith argues. "Yes I did." Lance yells.

"You said nothing to me. You just looked at me. How is that trying to talk to each other, huh? I know you're insecure to start conversations sometimes because you think too much about how you voice yourself-" Lance cuts Keith off with a huff and points his finger at the door. 

"Nope! Not going there! You always bring something like this up to make me feel bad about myself, and I won't take it this time. You literally shut down on me last night and I have no idea what I did to you. I didn't sleep an inch and I'm not playing this blaming game with you. We're talking here about what's wrong and not about how shitty I am so shut the fuck up, and stop shaming me all the time for being too cocky, for being insecure, my combat skill, my muscles, and face or what so ever. I can not stand you always pointing things out at me. I try, okay? I really try but you don't make it easy for me." 

It's like slap to the face. Does Lance really take it all that way? Keith immediately feels like a bully he never wanted to be. He opens the door to reveal himself, eyebrows scrunched slightly and eyes too wide and a little watery for the light that shines to his face. The amazing weather could have been spend somewhere outdoors, like go look at their lions, and not almost crying in front of your team mate, Keith thinks, and he reaches for Lance's hand to take it to his. He didn't know he was this handsy to show he cares but it feels like a right thing to do. Sometimes touch explains much more than just words.

"I'm sorry, Lance. I didn't know I had been that harsh with you, I'm just not... used to live with someone else and it really triggers me in a bad way to spend so much time with someone-"

"So now you're saying I'm a nuisance too, that breathing the same AIR triggers you? I'm done. I'm fucking done with this bullshit." Lance yells, ears red from anger or what ever his messed up face tells to Keith. Keith panics when Lance shoves his hand away and he rushes forward to grab the Blue Paladin from both of his shoulders. 

It had been so hard, so god damn hard for Keith, the past couple of months they had landed to deserted planet. The lions had stopped working mid air, crash landed and they had walked to the nearest city that was filled with dead bodies and dying messages to loved ones. Something had happened but they didn't need to know about the details, the complete annihilation had left also Galra soldiers dead. Galra had attacked the nation. If they had come before, Team Voltron might have been able to save these Aliens they had never met before. Something was off about the place, not just the bodies and seemingly stopped time of the city, but they hadn't had time to think about it too much because they had to work together to make their lions flyable again.

"I notice things more because I pay attention! I pay way too much attention on you, and I'm constantly worried about how you are handling this because it's normal for Red to try things like these, but not Blue. I have probably learnt your every expression and habit you do and I can not stop thinking about how this will plan out for us and yes, I'm stressed and worried but I shouldn't have let you down either way. Nothing of those things that made you feel bad wasn't in intention to hurt you the way it did. I don't want to hurt you, I want to protect you. You just make it so hard for me... sometimes... it's like wild fire when we start fighting, and I do not know how to stop because I'm dumb and so in lov-" Keith's face pales when he realizes what he has said. Was it true? Had that been the reason why he can not sleep at night and he just looks at Lance's sleeping face other side of the dark room, not quite visible most nights because they tend to be dark, but enough for him to imagine the bits he doesn't see. Had he been love sick this all time? He had been so stressed out about Allura, Shiro, Pidge, Coran and Hunk, but mostly about Lance and him because even if they had find enough food to survive for years, they were Paladins of Voltron and their team needed them. Stranded in abandoned, dead planet was not ideal, not even close to one.

"Keith." Lance says, calmer than Keith has probably never heard him to be. It's not making Keith feel any better for the slip, he's not ever sure if it's true. Also, he really doesn't want to start a fight or things might get even more awkward between them. But he doesn't know what to say and he wants to run. Suddenly Keith feels like such a hypocrite because he had just said to Lance that it's better to talk about things sooner than later, and now he just goes back to every place and situation when he had ever backed down like a coward he is. He doesn't want to be abandoned again, they're literally only people here beside birds and lizards, and Keith realizes that Lance might not want anything to do with him anymore which scares him.

"Keith, you're hurting me. Let go, please." Lances pained voice takes Keith back to this world. He jumps his hands away from the shoulders he had been grabbing to. 

"Are you okay?!" He swifts closer to look at the damage he's done but realizes in middle of the act, that Lance probably doesn't want Keith to touch him. Their eyes meet for a bit and Lance is still way too calm for Keith's liking. Lance's eyes are lower to look at Keith's chest, not meeting his eyes anymore. Thinking too much about how he should now be around Lance, Keith realizes that he had been breathing too hard and his body is visibly shaking. So, he does only thing he can think about. Keith lowers himself to sit down in middle of the door way and takes deep breaths to calm himself down.

The silence is killing him inside because Lance doesn't say anything and neither has he escaped the scene which would have been the best option because then Keith doesn't have to. Keith knows he's waiting for explanation but like he had already discovered, he's a big fucking hypocrite and Keith just wants to get inside the Red and hide till eternity or as long as Lance unremembers everything he has ever said to him past couple of months. 

"I-" Keith starts but Lance stops him, which surprises Keith and he falls silent, "You know, I can see from your face that you literally just now figured something out that you probably didn't even want to know about. It pains me to see you that way but it also makes me a little bit happy. It seems that you're not always strong and don't always make the right decisions. If I let you, you would probably just not talk about it but because I'm more experienced with this kind of stuff," Lance smirks but doesn't look at Keith, "I'll let you know that I would have banged you if given a chance even if it never bloomed to relationship. Keith, I like you. I really do, but I'm not sure if our problems go away with just banging and maybe jumping to relationship. I don't want to be unhappy with someone I like, so... if you love me, you... and I.... should probably learn to deal with stuff without fighting all the time."

Keith has never been more speechless than looking at Lance then, trying to search his eyes that he can not meet because he's definitely staring holes at his feet now. Keith has no idea how they are going to figure their shit out because no threat or exercise has ever helped them with their ways of bickering and fighting, just crashing head to head with each other, but he really wants to try and he also really wants to kiss Lance for his sudden realization of how deeply he feels for the other boy.

"Can I kiss you?" Keith asks, raising from the ground to his both feet, a bit calmer than before but still breathing more heavily than normally.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Keith..." Lance mumbles, embarrassed and hesitant what direction they're drifting to. The sun crowns his face and Keith isn't so sure if it's love he feels for Lance but he definitely knows he's atleast attracted to Lance, because he can feel the excitement and rush, that comes out of being so close to kissing Lance.

"You have stopped me before of doing stupid things but let me do this one, okay? Let me kiss you one time, please." Keith pleads with a soft voice, that cracks a little bit to end but he can not feel embarrassed about it when he looks Lances eyes flutter and then look at him. He still doesn't meet Keith's eyes, but they are set to look at his lips. Keith really wants to make a stupid kissy faces to Lance, and so he decides to do eventually, because Lance looks too tense for something that should be easy decision to make.

Keith puckers his lips and makes stupid kissing sounds because he knows that it's the only thing he can do, because no way he could try to be sexy to lead Lance to accept his request for a kiss. And surprisingly it is the right thing to do, grin spread to Keith's face when Lance snorts and starts to laugh whole heartedly at how stupid Keith can be sometimes.

"Oh my god, never try that with a girl." Lance laughs it out with water in his eyes.

"I don't care about girls." Keith responds with a smile. "I just want to kiss you, no girls planned now, or later." Keith says and tried to wiggle his eyebrows but doesn't know quite how to, which starts another laughter fit that finally leads Lance to take the last step towards Keith and lowering himself slightly to meet Keith lips gently. It's sweet and not long, nothing like Keith expected of the kiss but he's happy about it anyway. He still tries his luck to get better kiss, with tongue and all, but Lance steps away with a cocky smile on his face. 

"Nope! I know our Keith always try to speed up things, and not just Red, but this time we're going slow. That's all you get for now." He's so beautiful, Keith thinks and wonders how he hadn't realized what his emotions were before. Maybe it was because Lance was the first boy he had ever fallen in love with.


End file.
